$ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{-2} \\ {4} \\ {-1}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{r}{4} \\ {3} \\ {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-2}+{4} \\ {4}+{3} \\ {-1}+{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{2} \\ {7} \\ {0}\end{array}\right]}$